Following the Path
by sparkling skies
Summary: -"You're supposed to love your boyfriend, right? That's what I've always heard. But, the thing is, I don't love Dempsey. I don't love him at all." Cam/Massie.
1. Trailer

**You've got the unhappy girl**.

--

"Massie, you aren't really going to wear that to the party are you?"

Massie blinked. "What party? I thought we were just going to stay here. I rented movies and bought food and everything. I even got my parents to go out tonight."

"Babe, live a little. There's a party tonight, and we need to go to it. We'll do it next weekend, alright?"

" But, Demps, I feel like complete crap. And that's what you said we'd do--"

"Massie. Get dressed. We're going to the party."

--

**The new, yet unattainable boy.**

--

"Whoa, hey there."

"Hi," she murmured, dusting off her pants and hiding her now-red cheeks as she quickly righted herself and regained her balance. She awkwardly looked around her.

"I'm--"

"You're Cam Fisher. I know."

--

**They both just so happen to be perfect for each other.**

**--**

"Where I used to live people expected me to be the cliché jock. Ya know, do something physical 24/7. Go through girls like gum. Make fun of some of the kids that aren't quite as high up on the social scale around town. It sucks when you're pretty much forced to live your life how other people want you to. You know what I mean?"

"You don't even understand how much I know."

--

**But what do you get, when you factor in possessive boyfriends…**

**--**

"Cam, I'd like you to meet someone." Massie said awkwardly as Dempsey wrapped his arm firmly around her waist. "This is Dempsey Solomon… my, uh, boyfriend."

Cam silently took in Dempsey's narrowed eyes and tight grip on Massie. "Hey." he said simply, deciding to go the route that wouldn't get him on anyone's bad side.

Dempsey looked at Cam with nothing more then distaste. Without a word to the black-haired boy, he snatched the towel out of Cam's hands and wrapped it around Massie, already turning her away.

--

**Jealous girls…**

--

"I heard that she was all over him last night… as if he would go for a chick like her… she didn't even bother saying hello, just pushed him in the room and… I don't know what he would have been thinking if it's true, I'm so much better of a choice…"

Massie ducked her head of brunette locks out the door. She couldn't be more eager to get away from the snickering group of girls.

--

**Upset friends…**

--

"Cam, dude, what's up? I came to visit to actually visit. Believe it or not that involves realizing that I'm still alive and in the room."

--

**And loads of drama?**

**--**

"Why not?" he asked, his voice filled with both hurt and anger. "Why do you hate so much that I might actually be caring for you?"

-

Throwing her shirt over her head and revealing the very bright, neon graffiti bikini underneath, she climbed the diving board and with one light bounce, splashed in. So much for being inconspicuous.

-

Her eyes were like fire. "How could you explain something like that? How could you explain making out with someone on my own damn bed!"

-

"He isn't good for you, Massie! You have no life with him around!"

--

**Why, a love story in the making, of course.**

--

**Starring**

**Dylan Marvil: **"So what are we eating today? You know I'm starting my diet, so our lunch should consist of something healthy… oh! Ice-cream!"

**Skye Hamilton: **"Cam, could you please learn to not be so obnoxious?"

**Danny Robbins: **"I dare you… to dive into the pool."

**Dempsey Solomon: **"Shit, Massie, don't lie to me!"

**Claire Lyons: **"When they hear you, don't come crying to me."

**Derrick Harrington: **"Listen, if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form…"

**Josh Hotz: **"No offense, but you look like crap."

**Alicia Rivera: **"Who is that?"

**Massie Block: **"Cam! Just drop it, okay?"

**Cam Fisher: **"Mass, come with me. We'll run away from everything."

--

And then it happened. Before he had a chance to even utter another syllable, her lips were suddenly crashing down onto his.

--

**Coming to screens near you.**

**Fall '09**


	2. OneOneOne

it's fall!! can i hear a hip hip hooray?  
i love autumn; it's my favorite season. therefore, i've now decided to post chapter uno! woo! ;)

okay, so has anyone heard the song _summer girl_ by Stereos? because it's been out for awhile, but i just now found it. and i'm slightly obsessed. i suggest you all listen to it, it's very happy and sing along-y and blast in the car-y. mhmm, it's true!

haha :)  
anyways, review and enjoy.

-----

**Chapter One.**

"Mass-Massieee, Mass-Mass-Massieee," sung Dylan Marvil as she danced across Massie Block's wide open kitchen. "Massie is awesome, Mass-Mass is awesome."

Massie giggled. "Dylan, only you are allowed to make up lame songs like that for me." She pranced into her wide pantry and dug through the shelves for something to eat. It was around nine at night and Massie found that when it's dark outside, it's hard to find something that sounds worth eating.

"Oh, I just feel so special." Dylan replied sarcastically, taking out a spatula out of its container on the counter and using its handle as a microphone. "I feel special. I-I feel special." She continued to singsong as she slid beside Massie in search for food. After announcing each thing she found appealing through the spatula, the two girls finally settled on popcorn and Dr. Pepper.

"You know what you sound like?" Massie asked, taking the wrapper off of the bag of popcorn and sliding it into the microwave, pressing the automatic button as she did so.

Dylan glanced up from the _Seventeen_ magazine she had found on the counter, and shifted into a seat. "Hmm?"

"Those cheerleaders on that movie we saw way back when. The one where the two guys go to cheer camp. You remember?" She slid into the stool next to Dylan on the island in the middle of the kitchen, and watched as she made a not-so-attractive face.

Dylan was a pretty girl. She had waist length bright red hair, and emerald eyes that sparkled all the time. Her cheeks had a permanent flush that brought her features to life, and she was thin and tall.

Though, at the moment, the scowl made her pretty face not-so-pretty.

They both paused and then together yelled, "We are crashing, we-we are crashing!" They erupted into giggles straight after, and when they finally died down to happy sighs, Massie restarted the conversation.

"So how's life, love?"

Dylan flipped another page in the magazine, letting out an inaudible gasp at the picture in front of her and answered. "Life's marvelous. School's finally out, so obviously life will be pretty darn snazzy. What about you, darling?"

Massie grinned at the mention of the word marvelous from Dylan. "A marvelous life for a Marvil. I dare say that's a bit ironic."

"Darling?"

"Yes, love?"

"I was just wondering why, exactly, you're talking that way." She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the brunette and smiled.

Massie was equally pretty. Instead of having strong features like Dylan, Massie had softer, more delicate ones. Her hair was a dark, dark brown that cascaded in curls down her back. She was also thin, but instead was more short and petite. The one wild part that Massie withheld over all of her friends was her eyes. They were a flaming amber, with thick, dark lashes and, you can ask anyone, when she got mad, the flames literally danced.

"Um, I don't know. It was fun? Thanks for totally ruining it for me, Dylan. Jeez. And, might I point out, you were calling me darling." She replied smugly. Dylan rolled her eyes, otherwise ignoring the comment.

"Anyways, life's life, I guess. Thank God school's out, but Dempsey's still being Dempsey. And my parents are still loving him like no other. He's over all the time. I hardly have any time for you or anyone else."

At the mention of Massie's boyfriend, Dempsey Solomon, Dylan closed the magazine and sat it down next to her soda. She crossed her legs on the stool and locked her eyes on Massie. "So what's up with you two, anyways?"

"Well," Massie sighed, "I don't know. Everything. Nothing. It's just… he's just so… I don't know."

Dylan bit her bottom lip. "Um, so that made so much sense…"

Massie rolled her eyes. "I don't know! I just don't know how to explain it. You know how he is."

"Yeah, I know that he's a freaking clingy clinger. And that he, like, flips out when you aren't within two feet of him. And that he's way possessive and treats you not-so-well and--"

"Okay! I think we've made it clear that you don't like him!" She laughed and lowered Dylan's hand that had been counting off the reasons on her fingers. "He's good. He may not be ah-mazing like Derrick, but he's mine. And it's better him wanting to be with me then somewhere else cheating or something right?"

_It's so weird how fast Dylan can find something new interesting_, Massie thought as she watched Dylan's eyes light up at the name of _her_ boyfriend, Derrick Harrington.

Dylan sighed happily. "He is amazing, huh?"

"About as amazing as Taylor Lautner."

"You think?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "No. No one is more amazing then Taylor Lautner. But I can say that Derrick is a close second… wait. More like a close third. Lucas Till is up there, too. Crap, so is Kellan Lutz. Okay, so Derrick Harrington is around the fourth or fifth most amazing guy. I think… if you give me some time I can surely think up others."

"Thanks, Mass. I'm so glad that you have to go on and on when you could have just said he was nice."

"Oh, you know I love him. He's like the big brother I never had. Him and Danny." Massie smiled fondly at the thought of Danny Robbins and Derrick. Both were so sweet and funny. Not to mention protective. That's how Massie knew that Dempsey was alright when she had first met him. He had been friends with the two. They sort of dislike him now, but still.

"Anyways, is he still being all lovey-dovey?"

"What exactly does that mean?"

The brunette shrugged and giggled as her friend elbowed her. "I was just kidding. Calm down."

Dylan smiled.

The few moments of silence that followed were comfortable, as they always were. When you've been friends with someone since 1st grade, and you were now going to be heading into your Junior year in high school, you didn't tend to have awkward silences anymore.

The thing about awkward silences though, were that you were conscious of what was going on. With comfortable ones comes zoning out. And very passionate screaming when the microwave beeps that the popcorn is done.

"Whoa. So that was intense." Dylan breathed. Massie snorted in agreement and the two girls headed upstairs, the conversation completely forgotten. They soon entered a room where Claire Lyons sat waiting in a big pile of purple blankets scooted up close to the television.

"Hey guys." The slight, blue eyed blonde greeted without taking her eyes off of the screen. "You get the stuff?"

"How'd you know we got stuff?" Massie asked, tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth, and handing the bag to Claire.

Claire drug her gaze from the screen and raised a skeptic eyebrow at the pair. "I heard screaming."

And with that one statement, Massie and Dylan both nodded their heads in understanding. It was often known that both were avid screamers at anything and everything. Including beeping microwaves.

"So," Claire began as a commercial interrupted her show--which looked to be _Gossip Girl_--, "I have," she waved her hand in frustration, "gossip, so to say."

"Love, that's also ironic. Gossip from the girl who never has it, who also just happens to be watching _Gossip Girl_." Massie grinned.

"Massie, stop calling people love!" Dylan exclaimed.

"What else had been ironic?" Claire asked, checking her hair for split ends.

Massie swatted Dylan away. "The Marvil has a marvelous life."

"Ah."

Dylan clapped her hands. "Okay! What were you saying about gossip?"

"Oh." Claire sat up. "Okay, so there's supposed to be a new guy coming to town, right?" She glanced at both eager girls. "Well, I'm pretty sure he got here today."

Massie's amber orbs widened and Dylan clasped her hand over her mouth. When the moment Claire had given them to absorb this new information was over, Dylan squeaked out, "How do you know?"

Claire simply pointed towards Massie's window, and the two friends scurried over to see. Lo and behold, there was a moving van just down the street, where several movers were unloading its multiple contents that were inside of them.

"Oh my God," Massie laughed. "How awesome is this? Not only are we the first to see, but we also have an amazing view!"

Claire snorted and slowly lifted herself from the comfortable pallet she had made, and up to the window where her friends were observing the new neighbors. "I'm pretty for certain that he's the black-haired one."

"How do you know?" Dylan inquired, repeating her earlier question and taking her eyes off of the window for just a moment before returning them.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Let's see. It's probably because he's the only one under the age of at least forty that I've seen. And he happens to also be the only one with black hair. So I figure it's the black-haired one."

"Nice reasoning."

"Thanks. I try."

Massie then slapped them both repeatedly on the arms. "Shut up, shut up!"

"God, Mass," Dylan complained. "What?"

Massie answered without turning around. "He's right there!" She then followed by shoving her nose to the glass. "Right there!"

The three girls watched with supreme interest as several men--all seemingly over the age of at least thirty--climbed out of the back of one of the large moving vans. Though it was getting dark outside, the group seemed unwilling to stop unloading.

A dark haired man with wrinkles that looked to be due to stress glared inside one of the white vehicles, obviously responding to someone who had yet to come out, with irritation. His eyes suddenly widened and he threw his hands up, as if trying to catch something that might fall. Realization then overtook, and he pointed towards the ground with one angry jab, signaling for the person inside to get out.

Massie huffed. "I can't stand watching this when I can't hear it, too. Who wants to open the window?" Before either of the other two girls could comment, Massie had the window slid open just enough for them to hear what was going on, but still leaving it where it looked normal.

"They'll be able to hear us!" Claire--always the reasonable one--hissed, already moving to close the window again.

Massie slapped her hand away, still not taking her eyes off of the van. "Then don't talk. It sure as heck won't bother me," she muttered.

Claire sighed. "When they hear you, don't come crying to me."

"I won't," Massie insisted, "because you're looking, too. I won't be the only one."

"Guys, shut up!" Dylan nearly growled. She grabbed Claire's chin and turned the blonde's head to see what was happening at the exact same time that Massie squealed quietly in excitement.

Someone stood on the edge of the inside of the big van, his back slightly turned to the girls where they couldn't see his face. He wore a dark red t-shirt that clung loosely to his toned back, and a pair of dark washed jeans that fit just right. They saw the muscles in his back and shoulders move and flex as he stretched his arms above his head. No, they couldn't see his face, but they could see the mess of thick black hair on this well-built boy's head. And this, alone, made Massie and Dylan anxious with excitement. Claire looked on with interest, but not nearly as bad as her two friends. She had already seen the boy.

The man jabbed his finger downwards again, and Massie in particular watched with extreme fascination as the boy's whole body moved ever so slightly with laughter. With one single step, he fell to the ground fluidly and bent his knees, absorbing the impact as he hit the concrete underneath him.

The boy turned to the man. He had a huge, bright smile that showed off his white teeth and his face was seemingly flawless. He laughed happily at the man and patted him on the back good-naturedly. The man's angry face melted into a small grin, and he shrugged from the boy's happy touch.

While this interaction went on, the three girls stared out the window with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

"OH MY GOSH!" Dylan shouted, the thought of the window being open completely leaving her mind.

In the blink of an eye, the boy spun around and looked straight at the open window, taking in the three beautiful girls watching him. His smile broadened and he gave a slight wave, much to the horror of Dylan, Massie and Claire.

They practically threw themselves to the hardwood floors, ending up in a tangled, scared mess.

"Dylan! What the _hell_ was _that_?!" Claire screeched.

Dylan looked on at her friends with panicky eyes. "I--I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it out loud, and definitely not that loud! It just came out, I couldn't stop it. I mean, come on! Did you see that guy? He was like a freaking god--" Dylan babbled, waving her hands in the air in apology and excitement.

Massie sighed, all restlessness forgotten. Right now, she needed to get Dylan to calm down. The window was still open.

"Chill, Dyl!" Massie barked sternly.

Claire giggled. When the brunette sent her a confused look she answered, "Sorry, it's just that you rhymed."

Massie rolled her eyes and continued. "Okay. Everyone needs to stay quiet for, like, five seconds. One of us needs to close the window." She pointed upward towards the still open window above them.

"I choose you." Dylan shrugged.

"Yeah, me too!" Claire agreed quickly, sending a quick baffled look towards the redhead.

Massie's amber gaze narrowed into slits. "Why me?"

"It's your house," said Dylan simply. "It's your responsibility."

"You know what? Fine." Massie snapped. "I'll be the bigger person of the group. I'm not such a big baby that I won't do it!"

Dylan laughed off Massie's wannabe-insult, and nudged Claire. "Oh my, I'm so sad."

But Massie wasn't paying attention anymore. She had already lifted herself up with shaky hands, and was looking out the clean glass window. She was in a bit of a shock, unable to close the windowpane. He was still standing there in the middle of the driveway next door, watching. That same adorable smile was on his face and Massie saw for the first time his strange mismatched eyes--one blue and one green--as their gaze met.

She couldn't help but crack a small grin and lift her tanned hand in hello. It was a bit awkward, to be honest. She didn't even know the guy, but there she was, staring and waving. It didn't help that he was completely gorgeous either.

He laughed, his broad shoulders shaking, and made a low, dramatic bow. Then the man from before called from his original spot, glancing upwards at what the boy was looking at. The man smiled up a warm, new-neighbor smile, and nodded his head in acknowledgment. The black haired boy studied the brunette one last time, winking, before turning back around and jogging to the other side of the big moving van with the man, disappearing as he jumped back up and into the vehicle.

Massie bit her lip, a bit dazed, and finally closed the window.

When she turned around, Dylan and Claire were already huddled next to each other, back near the television, watching as Nate had a heart-to-heart with Chuck.

"Hey Claire?" she asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"What's his name supposed to be?" She didn't bother specifying who, knowing that Claire would already understand what guy she was talking about.

"Plovert said his name's supposedly Cam Fisher or something. I guess he's really into soccer, too. Now shush!" Claire answered, waving Massie's questions away with the flick of her thin wrist.

_Well Cam Fisher_, Massie mused as she plopped down next to her friends, _I like your eyes. _Leveling her own yellow gaze on the screen, she settled down on the floor, eager for the next morning to arrive.


	3. TwoTwoTwo

Hey y'all. I have no excuse for not updating. Except for school. But that seems like such a used reason... that I hate to be one to actually say it. But it's seriously true, I swear! I've had tests and I've been trying to raise my grades back up, not to mention my extracurriculars. I'm really looking foward to my Thanksgiving break, which starts next week. I just felt really terrible for taking so long that I threw a chapter together and posted it. It's crap, I know, and I'm sorry, but it's something, right?

Anyways, who's seen _New Moon_? I have!! And I loved it. It was full of Jacob amazingness and Taylor Lautner (aka, my husband) is always great shirtless (when I went the people in the theatre all squealed). I wish there would have been more wolf pack involved though. But I'm not complaining. You should definitely see it. I'm going again Wednesday and I can't wait. And if I continue obsessing, the author's note will be longer then the chapter... oops. :)

-----

**_Chapter Two._**

"Dude, seriously?" Cam sighed, listening as his best friend flirted in a not-so-inconspicuous manner.

Josh Hotz laughed on the other side of the phone. "Sorry, what?"

"Listen, I love Skye and all. I really do. Butit would be _awesome_ if you could focus on our conversation for like, two minutes. After all, I did just move. Aren't you interested at all?" Cam asked, referring to Josh's girlfriend Skye Hamilton, as he launched himself on his newly set up bed.

Despite being exhausted, Cam felt pretty good that he and his dad were able to get everything unloaded and set up in the house. Sure, it took him all night and most of this morning, but at least now he can crash all day comfortably.

"Aw, I love you too Cam-bo-bam!" a sweet female voice called happily. "But, I'm sorry to say that there's really no reason to be upset that you left. You only moved a town away and it's summer, it isn't like we can't drive to you at any moment of time."

"Josh, is there a reason that you have the phone on speaker?" Cam asked exasperated, completely ignoring Skye's comments.

"We're a package deal, Cam." Skye stated. "Take it or leave it."

Cam snorted, throwing his arm across his face to block out the extra light streaming through his window. "Believe me, I've realized that. It's really a good thing that you two are my best friends or else I would have ditched your asses a long time ago."

Josh chuckled. "So I take it you've been having fun?"

"Sure, sure. Right now I'm about to pass out. But, you know, mom still doesn't understand that I'm pretty much the one who had to manage all of the stuff that was going on last night. Dad went in early to try to calm her down or something 'cause she was about to cry. Apparently we have no eggs to make… something…" Cam trailed off, forgetting what it was that his mother was making, "But yeah, anyways I have to go to the store here in a bit, so maybe I'll find something interesting."

"Well, that's boring." Skye mused. "BTW, tell Sarah I said hi."

"Sure." Cam agreed absentmindedly.

"So there's nothing at all yet? Dude, bummer."

"Oh yeah," Cam laughed, his eyes sparkling at the memory. "Last night there were a few girls watching me out of their window from next door. I would have been upset was it not that they all looked genuinely curious. There was one that caught my attention, though."

"A girl?" Skye blurted excitedly. "Well, hurry up and meet her! I've been hanging around you two for way too long. I'd love the have another girlfriend. What's she like?"

"She had brown hair and these really weird eyes… they were like a yellowish color. They were pretty cool, though, actually."

"Only you would find a girl with unusual eyes like yours." Skye laughed. She seemed tickled by the idea that she might have a new, unique friend in the future.

Cam sighed. If the blonde became Amber's--who he deemed her for the time until he found out her real name--friend, then there was to be much more of her company then needed. Like he told Josh, he loved Skye like a sister, but also like a sister her all-too many sarcastic remarks and smirks drove him crazy with irritation. If she could just tone it down, it wouldn't be that bad, but… well, she refused to tone it down. For him, at least.

"_Cameron, honey, I thought you were going to the store an hour ago?"_

Cam sighed loudly. "Hey guys, I'll talk to you later. Mom's flipping out again over the eggs. Why the hell we need them, I'm still not sure. Anyways, I'll call you in the car or somethin'." And with that last sentence he begrudgingly heaved himself from his bed, stuffed his phone in his pocket, and exited the room.

Swiftly jogging down the stairs and into the kitchen, he collapsed softly at the table. A light brown haired woman turned from her spot at the sink to look at the boy. "I thought you were going to the store an hour ago," she stated.

"Skye says hey." Cam replied instead, propping his legs on the wood chair next to him.

Sarah looked on as her son stretched idly across the chairs with disapproving eyes, before leveling her otherwise kind gaze back on his. "She's such a sweet girl. When you talk to her again, tell her I said hello," she smiled softly. Cam snorted at the word sweet. Tapping at his leg, she quickly added, "Now get your feet out of my chairs."

Grumbling, Cam did as asked. "What do we need eggs for again?"

"That's such a silly question. A house always needs eggs. They're used for many different foods, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, _I know_. But do we seriously need them _now_? Can't we wait until t'morrow or something? I'm wiped from last night."

Sarah tutted. "Aggravating your father was not an actual task."

Cam instantly sat up straight in his seat. Sure, he played around a little, but that doesn't mean he didn't do anything. His mom must have gotten it all wrong or something while she was bawling her head off. "But--"

"No buts, Cam. Now get yours out to the store, please."

Despite the word please, Cam knew it was an order. To do now.

Sighing another dramatic huff, he grabbed his keys from the little organizer on the wall with the apples painted on it. Twirling them around his finger, he waltzed to his truck, started the ignition, and rumbled off to go buy some of his mother's precious eggs.

---

_Eggs, eggs. Where the hell are the eggs?!_

Despite Cam's offset demeanor, he was going crazy inside. No debate to it. He was going completely insane, and soon enough it was bound to show.

This store, named The Chickens Nest--what the eff kind of name is that?--was huge. And all too much confusing. There was absolutely no order to it, whatsoever. About ten minutes ago, he _thought_ he found the eggs, but they turned out to be some kind of pink, sparkly, and not-so-yummy looking _things._ He still wasn't sure if they should be allowed to be sold.

_You'd think that a place named after chickens would have some normal freaking eggs,_ Cam thought irritably.

Closing his eyes briefly and kneading his temples of the headache that was growing quickly, Cam barely had time to hear the running thuds and jump out of the way as two blonde boys nearly ran him over, hollering and kicking a soccer ball through the isle.

"Jesus, Derrick! What did I say about kicking balls?" one of the boys said, grinning widely but looking mock stern. This one had bright blue eyes and a mop of wavy blonde hair, while the other--who was now posing in front of the security cameras--had more dirty blonde and brown eyes.

Derrick turned around with a flash of white teeth showing. "You told me that it hurts the person you do it to."

The two suddenly busted into laughter, being quite loud in the otherwise quiet store.

_Well_, Cam shrugged, _better ask these two while I have the chance. No way am I __gonna approach these dang mega-wives, with their snooty looks and snotty kids._

He gave the sparkly eggs one last glare before turning around. And instantly stumbling backward.

"What the frick are you doing?" Cam exclaimed loudly, taking a few steps back from the two blondes that were mere feet from his face.

Both boys gave him amused smirks. The first blonde shared a look with the one called Derrick, before turning back to face Cam with a raised eyebrow.

"So, newbie."

Cam straightened up and tried to ignore the nasty glares that he was recieving from the mega-wives. "Ball Boy Number One."

Derrick chuckled and ruffled the other guy's hair. Cam caught Derrick's eyes. "Number Two." A lot lame, but they were best he could come up with.

Both boys paused. It was a moment before Number One spoke.

"I'm Danny." He shoved the boy next to him, shoving his thumb over his shoulder. "That's Derrick."

Cam frowned. These boys were a little strange, but he wasn't getting any bad vibes from them.

Derrick grinned. "Dude, you look so lost."

Cam glared in the direction of the sparkly eggs again, before finally deciding to just go with the flow. These guys looked fun (even if they were seeming to be a tad crazy) and Cam didn't know anyone anyways, so why not?

"I've never seen a store with no normal eggs," he grumbled. "I'm Cam by the way."

Derrick laughed full out. "You don't like pink ones?"

"Pink's not much my color. Especially when it comes to food."

Danny pointed back over to the sparkly things. "They're over there, you just need to reach way back to find them. We just got some and there's still a coupla cartons left."

Cam eyed their empty arms.

"Well, our friend got them," Derrick explained, passing the soccer ball from foot to foot. "We just came with her for fun."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Cam nodded at the two, before stepping around them for the eggs. Sure enough, once he reached back--way, way back--they were there. When he turned around Derrick and Danny were grabbing about a thousand different bags of chocolate chips, along with some marshmallows.

"Hey," Derrick suddenly turned back around and called for Cam. " We're--"

"I." Danny corrected easily, checking out some different chocolate sauces.

"_We_," Derrick glared at Danny's back, "are having a party in a few days. To celebrate school being out. Feel free to come."

Cam thought about this. Was it weird to invite a random stranger to a party? Stupid question. Of course it wasn't weird. Half the time, when Cam threw a party, he didn't know very many of the people that came around. It was a party!

Cam frowned. He must have been more tired then he thought. Never had he doubted going to a party. Weird. It wasn't like he didn't like these guys. Actually they seemed kind of cool.

Danny appeared beside Derrick, his arms full of sweets. "Yeah, dude. It'll be fun. Hey," he squinted, "where are you from anyways?"

"How do you know I'm from anywhere?" Cam asked.

Danny laughed and dropped a bag of chocolate chips. Cursing, he turned to Derrick, "Get those."

"Sorry," Derrick said, "arms are full." He grabbed the soccer ball and gestured at it.

Cam chuckled and grabbed the chocolate. "Here." He handed them to Danny and answered his question. "I'm from the town over. Wasn't really much of a move but it involved a big van and the clearing of a house. Not to mention a new school."

"Lot of work for moving such a short distance."

Cam sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Well," Derrick smiled. "At least you don't have to worry about school for another two and a half months. Summer's just started."

"That's why you should go to the party. Summer's seriously something you should be celebrating. And bring friends. And food. Food's good." Danny grinned.

Derrick placed the ball back on the ground. "Speaking of food, we have to go find Massie. I really want those cupcakes."

Cam didn't bother asking who Massie was. Didn't really care, actually. _Probably one of the mega-wives sucking up to the step-kid by baking._ "You could just buy cupcakes," he supplied helpfully.

Derrick shook his head. "Nothing like baked ones."

Cam had to agree.

"Okay, well yeah. I'll try to go, I guess. To the party, I mean."

Danny shrugged. "Do or don't. It doesn't matter much to me, no offense. Just means more food."

"No offense taken. Food's big--I get that. Anyways, when--"

Cam was interrupted by a voice talking over the loudspeaker. "_Boys, if you are not at the counter in about 2.7 seconds, I am leaving without you_."

"Oops. That's us. Gotta go." Danny threw half of the stuff he was carrying to Derrick. "Don't want to unleash the wrath of Massie. She actually _will_ leave if we don't get there."

Cam clutched his eggs and went to the chip isle, thinking that he might as well grab a snack while he was there, and shook his head as the other two boys jogged over to the check out lines. Not quite what he called excitement, but he made semi-acquaintances while he was out. Better then nothing.

Plus, he was invited to a party. Everybody loves those.

-----

And the note continues! Some people have already mentioned this, but I'd love to reinforce it.  
**Authors love recieving reviews more then favorite alerts.**

It's true. We love knowing that you liked the story enough to favorite it, but it's really no use when you don't tell us _why_ you liked it so much. And even if you didn't like it, review to tell what you thought could have been improved or done better. Reviews are an author's best friend. They help us continue to improve our writing, and they show that the grueling (sometimes it seriously is terribly hard) work we put into our stories has been for a reason.

I hate to be annoying with this, but really, please, please review rather then favorite. Much love and thank you!


	4. ThreeThreeThree

Oh, Lord. What's it been? A bajillion years or so? I'm sorry this took so long guys. I'm also sorry if this turns out badly. To be honest, I fell out of touch with this story. It was kind of hard to get back into it. I've had a couple of different projects on my own that I've been working on, and they've been my priority. (You can actually check out some of one of them when you click on the little inkpop link on my profile page thingy.) Anyways, this is sort of short. And boring. And bad. And annoying. And--you know what? I'll just let you read now.

(Once again, I apologize: For the terribleness of this, and for not posting in such a long time. Sorrysorrysorry!)

Oh! I almost forgot. This is the same day as Cam's chapter. It's just earlier in the day and from Massie's side of things.

-----

**Chapter Three.**

**-----**

"Massie, come on, babe. What else did you expect me to do?"

Massie rubbed her eyes roughly, urging the headache that was forming behind them to go away. "I don't know, Dempsey," she snapped. "Maybe I figured that instead of flirting back, you'd tell her to eff off or something. But I guess you forgot that you have a girlfriend. You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

The tall light haired boy rose from his seat on the leather couch, aiming a pointedly irritated look at Massie's tense back. She huffed out of the living room and into the kitchen, wanting to get something to make the throbbing ache in her head disappear. He stomped after her.

"I swear Massie, you are getting on my last nerve with this shit you have going on. I'm not cheating on you!" His form cast a long shadow across the floor in front of Massie, and she hunched her shoulders in recognition.

Closing the medicine cabinet lightly, she twisted around slowly. "I'm sorry, okay? I just wonder sometimes why you even talk to her. Alicia Rivera isn't one of the most respectable of people I know," she told him hesitantly.

Dempsey Solomon's glare softened, and Massie saw a glimpse of the boy she had fallen for. With his long lashes and soft lips, he was the picture of sweet. And at times, he could act that way too. She bit her lip and smiled softly at him. She had heard from someone that he had been flirting a little too hard with Alicia Rivera last night at a party. But how could she not listen to his claims? They had a love that went deeper than petty flirting, right? Plus, simple things easily escalated into rumors in their town.

He reached out, wrapping a tanned arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him softly. She slid her arms to fit with his embrace and rested her head lightly on his chest. Dempsey ducked his head to whisper in her ear. "It was nothing, babe. She came up to talk to me and she was drunk. I couldn't just tell her to leave; she was a mess."

Massie instantly felt guilty for thinking that Dempsey--her boyfriend, the person she was supposed to trust most--would cheat on her. He wouldn't do something like that. It just wouldn't be right. She brushed his arm with a kiss, feeling foolish. "I believe you. You were just being the gentleman. It's rare, and one of the many reasons I just worry about my standing sometimes."

He chuckled lightly and pulled away to look at her. "Don't worry. There isn't a reason to worry. You're my number one girl." His eyes flashed something then, something Massie couldn't figure out, but it was gone in an instant.

She was going to return his sign of affection, but suddenly the front door burst open and a boy leaped into the entry way.

"Block, your _damn_ dog ate my shoe! It might not smell the best but it doesn't deserve to be mauled by that beast that you call a pet--Oh. Hey Solomon."

Derrick froze, a chewed up tennis shoe dangling by its dirty shoelace in his hand. His annoyed look intensified and a frown creased his brows. Dempsey eyed him and Danny, as the other blonde slid into the room, with a look of disdained interest. "Derrick, Danny," he greeted dully. Massie wondered idly if she'd be able to see the testosterone if she looked hard enough. She noticed Danny staring at the arm wrapped around her and danced out of Dempsey's grip, reaching for the bottle of pills she was going for earlier.

"Boys," she said awkwardly, "when exactly do you plan on following that rule? You know, the one where you're supposed to knock _before_ you ram someone's door open?" She shook out two white pills and swallowed them dry.

Dempsey stood by her side, hands shoved in pockets, looking annoyed, while the other boys remained in their previous poses. Massie rolled her eyes at the situation. _Of course_ they would act weird around each other. She didn't know what had caused this strange tension between the three; they had used to be good friends.

Dempsey cleared his throat and ran a hand through his honey brown hair. "Well," he started, "I actually have to go. I told Landon Crane I'd help him move into his new apartment today." He frowned at the spotless tiled floor, and Massie wondered why he wouldn't look at her. Landon was a good friend of theirs. What would be the problem? His jade eyes met her ambers for just a moment, before he started for the front door. "I'll call you later, babe."

Massie tilted her head to the side, confused, as her boyfriend slid past the two remaining blondes and out the door. Brushing a lock of dark brown hair out of her eyes, she lifted a fist to her heart shaped mouth and coughed uncomfortably. When the door latched shut, she moved her gaze to the dirty shoe in Derrick's hand. He stood there, glaring at nothing in particular.

"I really don't like him, Massie," he said angrily.

The brunette glowered back at him as she hauled herself into a seated position on the counter. "And I really don't like disgusting shoes," she retorted.

He scrunched his nose. "Your dog's a hellhound."

Massie gasped. "Bean was only doing what I told her to!" She tapped the side of her head with a slender finger. "Should have thought about the dog before you left your nasty crap here."

The boys instantly perked up, losing their previous upset looks. Derrick pouted. "But I liked these shoes. They were sturdy," he complained. He strode forward, tossing the chewed up heaps of material into the metal trashcan in the kitchen. "Goodbye, my loves," he sighed dramatically. Both Massie and Danny ignored him.

Danny ran into the kitchen, his blue eyes sparkling, and threw himself on the counter next to Massie. "Where have you been?" he crowed obnoxiously. He rose a light eyebrow in her direction, and pursed his lips knowingly. "Not with the girls, I hope. They're evil, conniving creatures. Your brain goes to goo around them."

She laughed, slapping his arm, and he grinned. "I _am_ a girl; I wouldn't be dissing them if I were you. I can easily sic Bean on your shoes too."

"Evil and conniving," he muttered.

Massie pulled her legs into a crisscross manner and smiled. She loved her friends. "I actually was with the girls though," she continued. "It was fun."

There was the muffled rustling of bags and boxes from the pantry before Derrick called out, "They'd been wanting to hang with you for a while now. Dylan had fun too." The dirty blonde appeared with a box of cheese crackers in hand. "That doesn't really matter though. We have news for you, my dear evil female friend. We," he paused and smiled broadly.

Danny slapped his hand down on the granite counter with a theatric smack. "We're having a party! For the end of school. Or the beginning of summer. Whichever way you wanna see it."

Derrick ruffled his friend's hair and howled. "It's a time for celebration! Let the law-breaking begin!"

Massie flinched from the loudness of the boys, as her headache from the fight with Dempsey hadn't left yet. "Wait," she said worriedly, "not here. Not at my house. Right?"

Danny shook his head, his mop of hair falling into icy eyes. Massie sighed in relief. "Good. I cannot deal with planning a party right now."

Danny laughed. "It's at my house. It'll be in a couple of days or something. I dunno yet. We just wanted to tell you that way you can inform everyone else. It's got to be huge."

"Why huge?" she asked curiously.

Derrick scratched his head. "What's it matter?"

Massie rolled her eyes. Boys.

"Well that's cool. I'm going to guess that I'm invited right? Actually it doesn't matter. I'll go even if I'm not." She laughed at the looks the boys gave her. "I'm just kidding. Sort of. Anyways, I'll tell people; don't worry about it."

Derrick frowned at his box of crackers and tossed them aside. "Right. Well, now that our information is delivered, wanna do me a favor?"

"A favor for what?" she snorted.

He eyed her accusingly. "For letting your hellhound kill my shoes, maybe?"

"Dude, no one cares about your shoes," Danny complained. He turned his gaze back toward Massie and smiled sweetly. "I would, however, love if you could bake some of your history making cupcakes." He fluttered his lashes. "Please?"

Massie faintly heard Derrick mumble something about rather having brownies, but disregarded his comment. Cupcakes didn't sound bad actually. "Sure. Dad and Mom're coming home today; they'd probably like some later too." She casually wondered if it was a good idea to take some to the new neighbors. _Not a bad idea at all_, she noted. _Might as well, right? It's the neighborly thing to do._

Danny beamed happily at the brunette, pulling her into a sideways bear hug. She laughed, shoving his arm away, and hopped off the counter and over to the refrigerator. She pulled the door open, and as she took a closer look at its contents, her smile faltered. "Sorry boys. We have no eggs."

Derrick was at the front door in a flash. "I think it's about time we go shopping then."

-----

Review, my dears. :)


	5. FourFourFour

well, here is the chapter everyone has been bugging me for. i appreciate the bugging. however, it did make me rush and now it sucks. i apologize in advance. i actually had an outline for this story, but i veered a different street with this chapter and now i think i did a wrong turn. so it just _might_ get replaced by something later. i dunno yet. anyways, this is still the same day, just later and from cam again. i know it starts slow, future chapters will be in the. . .future. *giggles* anyways, this is short and nothing happens. like, at all. but anyways.

reviews are love, loves.**

* * *

**

******~:~Chapter Four~:~**

Sleeping was Cam's favorite hobby.

It really was. He was good at it too. Half a minute in the horizontal position on anything that had a cushion and he was instantly out. If they had sleeping added to the Olympics, Cam would have gotten the gold. He smiled goofily at the ceiling fan and closed his eyes. That was him: sleeping Olympic champion. Hoorah!

His happy thoughts were instantly shattered when there was a series of click-clacks and light flooded the room.

"Mom! What the he--" he paused when his mother sent him a quick, angry glance. "Heck?" he finished, his word ending high on a question. "What are you doing?"

Sarah Fisher slid the curtains farther apart, letting more light pour into the recently dark room. She twisted around expertly, her tiny frame looking quite large in the light of the window, and placed her hands firmly on her hips. She wrinkled her nose and frowned at her son.

"Cameron, it's two o'clock in the afternoon." Click-clacking up to him, she perched lightly on the edge of his bed. Cam groaned and covered his head with the blankets, blocking the light from his eyes. Sarah sighed. "Why are you still in bed?"

A moan sounded from under the blankets. "Because," he said tiredly, "I am a growing boy and need my rest." Cam flipped over on his other side, his back to his mother and his face to the wall. "Go away," he muttered between yawns.

Sarah stood with a huff and glared down at the lump that was her child. "You're seventeen," she said dully. "Get out of the house and do something productive."

Cam peeked from between his sheets and squinted. "I got you your eggs, didn't I?"

Cam instantly regretted his comment, because the second it left his mouth, his mother's eyes narrowed dangerously and her mouth thinned. He inwardly smacked himself across the head. If there was one thing that bothered Sarah, it was backtalk. And backtalk meant being ignored or sent subtle comments that made even the most prideful person feel guilty and horrible inside. _Way to go, Fisher,_ he thought stupidly. _Now mom hates you._

"Yes," his mother said evenly, "and I appreciate that horrible task that I asked you to do. I understand you're scarred for life now, but it's time to say hello to the world and suck it up. A neighbor's coming over and if you're not out of bed in about ten seconds," she paused and gave him a pleasant smile, "well, we'll just say you won't like the consequences."

Smoothing out her flowered skirt and patting her son's leg, Sarah finally announced, "You have five minutes, Cameron." And then there was silence; the click of the door closing the only thing signaling her departure.

Cam slowly lifted up, shaking his dark tangled hair out of his eyes and shoving the blanket away from his body. Damn neighbors. What the hell were they doing at the house anyways? Neighbors were meant to be snoopy and conniving, _not _visiting the day after someone moves in. That was movie material; it didn't happen in real life.

He groaned again. _Yes, actually. Apparently it does._

He rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms, before sliding off of the coziness of his bed and onto the chilled wooden floor. It wasn't even like he was necessarily sleeping, so he didn't get why his mom was making such a huff about things. He was merely dozing.

He glanced down at his attire. With his pajamas on.

In his bed. In the dark.

But hey, it was just a nap. Teenagers need naps to survive. Seriously.

He groggily padded over to his window and pulled the curtains closed again, emitting darkness back into the room. That was better. Now he could see. Rubbing his head, he crossed over to a plastic bin lying on the floor in a corner of the room (clothes that he hadn't unpacked yet--it was only day one in this house for God's sake) and pulled out the first pair of pants that he found. Sliding out of the loose sweatpants he wore as nightwear and into the dark jeans, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair and glanced swiftly around. He needed a shirt.

After dragging himself to his closet and realizing that his shirts were downstairs in the new laundry room, he left the area and made a quick stop to the bathroom to toss some cold water on his face and run a wet hand through his hair, slightly taming the mess. Giving his appearance a satisfied nod, Cam continued down the stairs at a leisurely pace. Waking up was a pain in his ass, but he felt much less tired now after having his rest.

About halfway down his decent of the grand stairway, he paused and lifted his nose to the air. He inhaled sharply, closed his eyes and a lolling smile played on his lips. So his mom had baked cupcakes. That explained the eggs for earlier, and her waking him up. He could taste them already: creamy colorful frosting with sprinkles sitting daintily on top of the mass, as the fluffy cake underneath was warm and fresh. Yum.

He wanted them. He wanted them bad.

Lifting his nose to the air and taking one more deep whiff, fully aware that he could have passed for a dog at that moment, he instantly upped his pace and started at a swift jog down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Did you add the chocolate flecks in them, Mom?" he called, passing the kitchen after a tough mental argument, and continuing quickly on to the laundry room. He surveyed the area and yanked a plain white shirt off of his pile of newly clean clothes. Cam backtracked to the kitchen instantly and, with an annoyed grunt, entered the yummy smelling room. "Mom, did you put the choco--"

"Cameron, honey, I'm sure you don't know what you're saying," his mother interrupted. Cam lowered his previously risen arms, for he was currently sliding the shirt over his head, and raised an eyebrow at Sarah, who was sitting commonly at the kitchen table.

Cam grinned. "I'm sure I do know. And I'm very happy with the revelation, I might add. Now did you put the flecks in the cupcakes? They get all gooey and delicious when you do," he said dreamily.

He lowered his arms again, failing to complete the task of a shirt as he unconsciously drifted over to the counter nearby. He sighed, content, and licked his lips readily. If only people could understand the love he had for baked goods. Tossing the shirt farther down the counter, Cam reached for the small cakes. Before his hand made it to them, however, he paused. Frowning, his hand retreated.

"Mom," he didn't bother turning for the answer. "Why are they so. . ." he struggled for the word, and a pause lingered throughout the room. "Pretty," he finally finished. He smiled in puzzlement at the neatly made cupcakes, before decidedly shoving one whole into his mouth. His mother cleared her throat.

"Nice to see that you like them."

Cam froze.

That was not his mother.

He swiveled on the heels of his sock-covered feet to see not only Sarah, but _another_ person sitting at the table. Another _girl_. A _hot_ girl. The girl he saw last night, he quickly realized. His eyes widened and suddenly he couldn't get the cupcake to slide down his throat properly. He tried to cough, but his mouth was too full.

Sarah's eyes bulged and she instantly ran to where her son was choking. "My goodness, Cameron, what did you do?" she said in a panicked whisper. "Oh dear," she watched him choke helplessly, her hands pressed to her round mouth as Cam started turning red, "what am I supposed to do? I never went to those first aid classes your father paid for! Oh no."

The brunette that was previously sitting daintily at the table was suddenly standing next to the pair, a glass of water in hand. She didn't seem very alarmed when she handed Cam the glass and told him to drink it. She placed a hand on Sarah's pale arm and smiled reassuringly. The older woman's panic subsided as she watch her son miraculously quit choking.

Once the girl was satisfied with the safety of Cam's health, she grinned. "Safety tip number one: always have a glass of water on hand when there are boys and cupcakes in the same room." Cam stared at the girl in part awe and part embarrassment. What the hell just happened?

He could feel his neck warm as he realized. He had just choked on a cupcake from surprise, that's what happened. The cute one continued: "I guess this was a good icebreaker, at least" she smiled a tad knowingly at Cam. "I'm Massie Block, one of your new neighbors. It's nice to meet you."

Cam could only nod weakly and shove his hand through his hair in response. Damn. That was the most awkward thing he'd done in years, he thought sadly. Way to make an impression on the hot neighbor girl. He paused again. Massie. The name drew at his memory, but he couldn't quite place why. He was still groggy from sleeping.

Sarah threw her arms around Massie and the brunette's eyes widened in turn. Everyone was getting surprised today. Cam leaned easily against the counter now, keeping space between himself and the devil cupcakes, as he watched the two girls hug.

"How did you know to do that?" his mother asked, smiling brightly. Cam found it hard to believe that just a few minutes ago she was threatening him if he didn't get out of bed. "Such quick thinking!"

Massie laughed, although Cam could tell it was just for his mom's benefit. "My two best friends are boys. I've taken note of the dos and don'ts when it comes to food. I actually baked these because of them, but I thought it'd be nice to be that cliché neighbor. Stop by and say hello; welcome to the community."

Sarah beamed at Massie and continued on some type of small talk that he couldn't find the will to pay attention to. Massie. Two boys. Cupcakes. . .that need eggs. Derrick and Danny, Cam recalled suddenly. Of course! And there he was, thinking Massie had been a step-mom. Hah, he wished. Maybe he wouldn't be drooling over her then. He took in Massie, the girl he waved hey to last night. The one he mentioned to Skye and Josh that same morning.

He tried to contain his thoughts, but _sexy_ was the first thing to come to mind. Sexy in a way that he could tell she didn't even realize. Some girls were hot in a made-up way. All makeup and designer wear. Massie was sexy in a not-even-trying way. She had on a pair of cutoff shorts that gave him an appreciative sight of her long tanned legs, and a simple gray tank that had rode up when she had hugged his mother and now showed a strip of smooth skin. Over it she had on a red cardigan, but somehow it only added to the appeal.

He forced himself not to do a face palm. He was such a _guy._ Why were girls' bodies always the first thing guys had to notice? It was a curse. He just knew it was.

Suddenly there was the sharp voice of his mother again.

"Cam! Get a shirt on and come say hello! It's quite rude to be shirtless right now."

He sighed and turned red again. He forgot he didn't have on a shirt. He was just having an awesome day then, wasn't he? Reaching for the shirt he had tossed away earlier, Cam snuck a glance at Massie. She was smiling and nodding to whatever his mom was saying again. Until she wasn't.

He could have sworn she was looking at his chest. He glanced down at himself and smirked. Who _wouldn't_ look at his chest? He was pretty dang fit, if he might say so. Cam slid the shirt on and slowly strolled over to the table, eyeing Massie teasingly. Once she had turned red, he knew where her thoughts had been and plopped down in the chair next to her. "Sorry about that," he said, "you caught me off guard."

Sarah glared over at her son, both of her hands clutching Massie's one, and sniffed. "Actually," she started, amused, "he was just sleeping. He has virtually no thought processing when he wakes up."

Massie sent Sarah another winning smile. "Who does?" she asked, laughing.

Cam watched his mother give him a funny look after she caught him staring at Massie again, and he wrinkled his nose. She rose an eyebrow at him. "You know," Sarah started again. "I think it was more that he was struck by your beauty. Eyes to yourself, Cameron. No one wants a neighbor who ogles them."

His jaw dropped. Massie's cheeks tinted bright pink. Sarah giggled. "Oh," his mother said, "how I love teenagers and their embarrassment."

* * *

**I've gotten the go ahead to interview a new upcoming YA author who's book, _Blood Magic,_ is coming out next summer. Tessa Gratton? Yeah, she's amazing. Anyways if anyone has any question they'd like me to ask her, leave a comment over on my blog:**

juniper-breeze (dot) blogspot (dot) com

**(The links to her blog and site are over there too.) Don't be shy! I'd love to get some new questions from my readers for her. I'll love y'all even more if you help me out :D**


	6. FiveFiveFive

i swear, i never planned on waiting this long to post. seriously, i'm so sorry.  
it's kind of short, and not much happens, but i didn't really know what to write in this one anyways, this chapter is just a lead-up for the next one, which will be better, promise.  
i love yous.

(review, please?)

* * *

**-  
FiveFiveFive**  
**-**

"Massie!"

There was a loud crack against the moonlit bay window, and Massie jumped at the sudden noise.

"Block!"

She rubbed at her eyes and squinted into the darkness, waiting for her vision to focus. Another crack, louder this time, echoed across the quiet room. Sliding out of bed, Massie scooted over to the window, a tad scared to see what was outside, and even more annoyed that there _was_ something outside. She hadn't slept in days, for goodness sakes! She'd been too busy thinking about the fight her and Dempsey had gotten into a few days beforehand. They hadn't spoken for a whole-Massie checked the digital clock sitting on her bedside table-thirty-three hours. God, that was a long time.

"Jesus, Massie, if I break this window, I swear I'll deny anything of it. I am not going to be sued!" For a quick second, with Dempsey still on her brain, a quick flash of hope skittered across her mind that maybe it was him, coming to apologize. But the voice wasn't Dempsey's. It wasn't deep enough to be his.

"Open the damn window, Block!"

Now Massie was fully awake, at the window, and seriously annoyed at the boy below her's snappy tone. She pulled the purple curtains that hung above her window aside and found Cam, her neighbor, shirtless in her back lawn.

"What are you doing?" she asked, the annoyance slowly leaking from her voice, surprise taking its place. She bent down a little so that he couldn't see her bare legs from where he was standing. "This isn't your house!" she whisper-yelled at him. He was new, after all. Maybe he still got the houses mixed up?

The grin Cam flashed her was one full of accomplishment. It was white and full and amazingly bright in the darkness. "Come down," he said. Massie watched him raise one eyebrow. "Or I can come up." His mismatched eyes practically glowed.

Massie frowned and glanced at the clock again. It was one thirty in the morning; definitely not the time to take a stroll through the neighborhood. Plus, it was weirdly cold out for a Summer night. Tearing her eyes away from her cami and pants-less legs-her normal sleeping attire-she caught Cam's eyes and, against her better judgment, said, "You come up here. Meet me at the back door."

His eyes widened and his lips lost the smirk. Glancing at her, confused, he nodded and made his way to the back door. Massie turned away from her window and snatched a pair of dirty sweat pants from off of her floor, pulling them on. Her decent down the stairs was fast and quiet. Her parent's were gone again on a business trip, but old habits die hard: She still felt having anyone sneak in was supposed to be a secret, sneaky thing. _Stupid boy! _She silently cursed both Cam and herself. _Stupid me! I don't even know this guy and he's coming into my house at latelatelate hours._

When Massie finally reached the back door, tapping lightly through the kitchen along the way, she slowly opened the door and found that same shirtless boy, still standing there. This time his smile was more amused than cocky. That is, until he caught her staring at his abs. Massie was fully aware of the fact that this would be the second time such a thing happened (the first being in his kitchen), but, at the moment, she was too tired to care.

She pulled the door open wider. "Hurry up."

Cam ducked his head and slid into the bare kitchen. He stood awkwardly to the side while Massie relocked the door. "You know, I don't appreciate being woken up," she told him, more fact than fight.

He bit his lip and shrugged. "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep."

"So you felt the need to make sure I didn't too? Look, kid, I don't even really know you. Where did you ever get the idea that I wouldn't mind if you threw crap at my window and slithered your way into my house at night?"

Whoa. That had came out more bitchy than she had meant it too. Oh well. She wasn't very good when she was woken anyways. Plus, his curious eyes on her body made her nervous.

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck and surrendered an embarrassed laugh, "sorry? I didn't know it would upset you; I can go if you want."

Now she felt guilty. "No, it's okay. I just still don't really get why you're here. . ."

"I guess cause you're technically the only one I know in this area? I called my friend Josh, but he hung up on me. And Skye-"

Massie couldn't help but perk at the sound of a girl's name. Was that his girlfriend from home?

"-well, Skye told me to eff off or she'd hurt me. Only in more vulgar, detailed words. So, I guess, here I am."

Massie narrowed her eyes at him, but she was only concentrating. Did girlfriends say things like that? She didn't think so; she never had. Cam's eyes were lighter; his hair darker. She had turned on the lights in the kitchen when she had came down, and she had the sudden urge to turn them back off.

"Are you hungry or anything? Thirsty?" She blinked away the thought and turned to the pantry, looking for anything that the boy might want. "I think my friends have cleared out most of the stuff, but feel free to look for what you need."

Suddenly the lights went out, and Massie twisted around to see Cam's hand still on the switch. "Sorry," he added quickly, "it's just too late for lights. Too bright."

Massie nodded. Man, this was awkward.

"I'm sorry, but this is really awkward." Cam stood by the door again. "I shouldn't have woken you in the first place. I didn't really think it through. There were rocks by the street, and I saw you looking out that window the day I was moving in, so I figured, you know, maybe I should wake you up and potentially damage your window and-"

Massie couldn't help but tune him out, as she threw away an empty box of cookies from the pantry, cookies that Dempsey had eaten right before their fight.

Massie had thought, that day, that when their little spat had ended, they were good. It was awkward when he left, because Derrick and Danny had sent daggers his way the whole time they were there. But even when he had left, she had felt a little strange about it. It just felt a tad off to her, for whatever reason.

"-awkwardly stand in your door with the lights off and I totally just realized that I have no shirt on and-"

Since the fight, or whatever it was they had, Dempsey had yet to call, come over, text, anything. And Massie, confused and still a little upset over the whole Alicia fiasco to begin with, didn't know whether she should contact him or just wait it out. She had decided to wait it out, but it had left her sleepless for the last two days.

"-yeah, you aren't listening to me."

Massie tossed the empty box into the trashcan.

"Hey, Massie?"

She turned toward him, upset with her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Do you want me to go?" He looked earnest and worried. "You seem kind of distracted."

Massie shook her head slowly and sighed. "No, it's okay." They'd been over this like, twelve times now. "Did you say you wanted anything?"

"Nah. Thanks though." He leaned against the shadowed walls of the kitchen and watched as Massie stared at the trashcan. "Were you craving cookies?" He grinned a little, letting her know it's a joke.

"We should maybe leave the kitchen," Massie said suddenly. She was craving something, but it wasn't cookies. "Upstairs? My room? Will that be too weird?"

Cam lifted off the wall. "Do you think there might be a reason for it to be weird?"

Massie's eyes narrowed, but she blushed too. She was suddenly very happy that Cam had turned the lights back off. "I think coming to my house was weird."

"Touché."

"Plus, I have a boyfriend."

Cam smiled. "Of course you do." He glanced down at himself. "Do you think maybe you have a shirt that I could use?"

Massie sighed, glanced around the room, nodded, pulled him through the house and up the stairs. When they had made it to her room, she opened the door and instantly regretted letting him come in. Her room was a mess, and definitely wasn't something you wanted to show a guest the first time they entered your house. "Excuse the mess," she mumbled, fishing for the shirt that Dempsey had forgotten a few weeks ago. When she found it, she tossed it at him without checking his expression and sat on her bed as he slid it on.

"Thanks," Cam said. He looked at her questioningly as he went to sit in her desk chair. He smirked when he had to knock off one of her lacy bras before he sat down. Massie's nose wrinkled and she sniffed.

"Well. . ." Cam twirled idly in the chair, checking out Massie's room.

Massie watched him. He would be the fourth boy she had ever had over at night. First two were Derrick and Danny, her friends, for movie nights and projects.

The third, and most important, most pivotal, Dempsey.

It was just too weird watch Cam wear his shirt, while he was in her room.

"I lied," Massie sighed. Cam turned to her and waited for her to finish her thought. "Take the shirt back off."


End file.
